I'll Love You Through a Periscope
by vermilion aura
Summary: When Sayuri wonders whether or not she is worthy of love, Lelouch joins her in her struggle and consoles her. LelouchxOC


**Author's Notes:** I wrote this prompt last week, but due to my being busy with work and doubling up on my duties for most of the week, I didn't get a chance to post it. So, I'm making up for that. I had the idea of something like this for the past year, but I never registered it until I thought of Lelouch and Sayuri. So, I hope you guys enjoy this little prompt. Title is accredited to the song of the same name by the band Papa Roach featuring the vocals of Skylar Grey.

* * *

A subtle chill tore through her spine as a crisp wind began to blow, slightly ruffling her shoulder length brown locks in its direction. She pulled her shawl up over her shoulders, the cotton fabric effectively shielding her from the cold. Staring out the at the massive amount of greenery before her, Sayuri allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. Emerald eyes focused on the distance, clawing slightly at the fabric of her shawl as her mind trailed to something specific involving a certain someone.

Since she had entered into her current relationship with exiled Britannian prince and Black Knight leader Lelouch Lamperouge, Sayuri began to wonder whether or not she was capable of love or relationships. It was a definite wonder when she discovered the truth about his identity, knowing that she despised the Holy Britannian Empire for taking Japan away from her and her people. As the former Crown Princess of Japan, she had every reason to be questioning everything.

 _I knew I was cursed, but am I really that cursed for having fallen in love with a Brittannian prince? While we understand each other perfectly, I think we're better off separated._

"What is on your mind?"

She held her breath at the familiar voice of her boyfriend.

"I don't know if I should talk about it."

Her answer intrigued the handsome prince as he ruffled his short, ebony locks. Usually, he would hold her, but judging by the tone in her voice, he decided against it until the timing was right.

"Why won't you talk about it, Sayuri? You can tell me anything."

"I know, but right now, this is an internal struggle that I'm currently dealing with, and I don't want to drag you into it. This is a curse that I have to deal with alone."

A bit surprised at her response, Lelouch wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You think you're the only one that's cursed?"

A small chuckle escaped Sayuri's lips at his question.

"I know you're as cursed as me, but you and I are living our own, unique curses. It's just like my own curse of being incapable of love or even being loved."

"What makes you believe that?"

"Look at me. After all that I have been through since my family's assassination, it's a miracle the mental pain hasn't killed me yet. Honestly, Lelouch, you're better off loving me from a distance as opposed to up close. I seem to have a heart of gold at this rate."

He responded with a chuckle of his own.

"Do you honestly think I'll pull away from you? It's not going to happen, Sayuri. I already know this is hard, especially considering that we both come from similar backgrounds and experiences. However, you are worthy of being loved. Your heart is the purest heart I have ever seen in my life.

"If anyone isn't worthy of being loved, it's me."

She breathed out a sigh as she allowed herself to lean her head back against his shoulder.

"You and I have both committed some horrible sins, Lelouch. We're both guilty of our own share of things. So, don't even go there.

"If you think that I'm worthy of being loved, then I know you're worthy of it too. We may not see it in ourselves, but we can see it in each other. Maybe that's one of the reasons why we were brought together."

"We're not perfect, Sayuri. None of us are. This won't be perfect either, despite how we may feel about ourselves in this relationship. This is a struggle, and it will take effort to make it all work out. Be it we're close like this now or far away from each other, I will always love you."

His words the reassurance she needed, Sayuri nodded.

"And I love you too, Lelouch. I always will. One way or another, this will work out."

She then turned her head slightly so that she was facing him and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

 **End Notes:** I'm still in the process of trying to write out some more of _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , but I have been hitting a wall here and there with it. If push ends up coming to shove, I may try to work on a different project and see if that will help. We'll see how things work out. Check back!


End file.
